barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
MAD Magazine
MAD Magazine is a satirical publication which was first printed in 1952. Barney has been spoofed to varying degrees many times in the magazine's pages. References/Appearances * Issue 323 (December 1993): In the last panel of their Jurassic Park parody Jurass-Has-Had-It Park, Dr. Hammock (Dr John Hammond) tells the group about the kids lining up to see the park: "They were lining up because they heard a multi-million dollar dinosaur was going to be there and they thought it was Barney!" * Issue 328 (June 1994): The Fold-In for this issue asked "What single goal has brought agreement and unity among vastly different groups. The image, featuring opposite people proclaiming their support for the answer, when folded, reveals a dead Barney with the word Extinct on him. As a result, the caption reads "Death to Barney". * Issue 331 (October/November 1994): In their Flintstones parody The Flickstones, Drano (Dino) the Dinosaur states, "Imagine me, Drano the Dinosaur, in a major motion picture. Eat your heart out, Barney, ya big purple jerk!" Barney is also seen in a later panel outside Slave Co. * Issue 332 (December 1994) had a piece called How TV Networks Can Work OJ Simpson Trial Updates Into Their Regular Programming. Barney is parodied in one strip, singing a parody of Old MacDonald to describe a court testimony against OJ. Other shows parodied include Jeopardy, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Today Show, The Frugal Gourmet, and The Bold and the Beautiful. * Issue 333 (January/February 1995): Arnold Bennedict is seen holding a Barney doll in the "Clear and Present Danger" parody It's Clear the President is a Danger. Barney is also seen in a panel of the spread A Mad Look at the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, who the kids try to get the Power Rangers to fight. * Issue 334 (March/April 1995): In an article titled How to Pick Lottery Numbers the MAD Way, 9'' represents ''the number of times you tape the wrong show in a one month period. In the panel the text was featured in, Barney can be seen on the TV monitor. Barney also appears in the "Drivers Tests for TV Characters" article, representing children's TV characters. In this panel, Barney gets scared while riding through the dark woods on a bicycle. * Issue 339 (September 1995): In an article titled Still More Badly Needed Warning Labels for Rock Albums, Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 is shown with a label reading: "Barney isn't real, he doesn't love you, he doesn't know you're even alive! Dinosaurs and people were never alive together, and if they were, Barney'd be eating your intestines while you watched. Other than that, enjoy!" A panel with Barney eating a human leg is seen below. * Issue 344 (April 1996): In an article titled Paparazzi Shots That Press Agents Try to Suppress, a actor in a Barney suit is shown backstage smoking and drinking with the hat off. * Issue 356 (April 1997): Barney appears in the Peta parody PETArd's Animal Rights Newsletter. One of the questions are "Which species teaches its offspring by referring them to a purple dinosaur?" * MAD Issue 2 (August 2018): In an article titled Xander and Kam's Sneaky Previews, while showing Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, a T-rex spits out Barney's head. * MAD Issue 6 (April 2019): In an article titled Spaghetti & Meatball in Baby Sittin', Meatball makes a Barney face while trying to cheer up the baby he's babysitting. Category:Pop Culture Category:Parodies Category:Not Barney Related